Hooded Claw
The Hooded Claw is the main antagonist of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. He is voiced by Paul Lynde. Appearance Sylvester Sneekly is a lawyer.He is a handsome man,charismatic, tall and slim.Sylvester has a short auburn hair with two single short curly fringes in each side of his head, his nose resembles a carrot and black eyes. He also wears his small eyeglasses. His primary appearance, is a classic 1910's dark green formal suit jacket with a matching green formal vest in a white long sleeve button shirt with a red neck tie on the collar, dark green pants and black shoes. As his alter-ego The Hooded Claw, Sylvester's formal suit is now purple and dressed in a very long green collared cloak and black shoes. He also wears a purple mask and a matching green baggy hat with black linings on his head. Infact in this note this hooded claw costume is always dangerous and make sure wants to get killed of course the traps. Friendship with Penelope Pitstop His character is really perfectly for her lawyer and friendship interests,of course. Making friendship is always absolutely perfect but not unbelievable! Any ideas for friendships are much better than this! Which note is always to be lovely with the hugs! The Bully Brothers The Hooded Claw has two minions, the Bully Brothers, who are the only visible characters who know that Sylvester Sneekly is, in fact, the Hooded Claw. The Bully Brothers would normally do whatever he told them to do. However, there have been occasions in which the Bully Brothers would ask if they could do something else, such as "We want to go to Coney Island" or "While we're here, may we look for acorns?" Comments such as these would annoy the Hooded Claw and he'd threaten them, which would always get the brothers back to helping him get rid of Penelope. = The Narrator's Interference = Whenever the narrator (who also knows that the Hooded Claw is Sylvester Sneekly) would verbally interfere with the Hooded Claw's plans, the fiend would usually try to look down upon him by calling him "wise guy", "a busybody" and "nosy", thus breaking the fourth wall. Disguises and Perils The Hooded Claw is a master of disguise's, (which he mostly uses to lure Penelope into another of his traps). At first, Penelope always has no idea that it's the Hooded Claw until he reveals himself to her. His disguise's include Penelope herself, Clyde of the Ant Hill Mob, one of Chugga-boom's spare tires, an abominable snowman, a lumberjack, a lumber tycoon, the Earl of Crumpet and a Chinese detective. The Hooded Claw's perils are complex, clever and secure (some are described by the Claw as "doozies"). However, Penelope is always able to escape from them, using her intellect and special talents. Her escapes frustrate him and force him to put her into another peril. LOL! Famous Quotes *"Blast!" *"I'll get you, Penelope Pitstop!" *"I'm gonna kill ya slowly..." *"Do you little dirty work!" Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Villains Category:Adults